


Take From Me My Lace Fanart

by Shivi



Series: Fem!Bilbo Fanart - Gift Series [3]
Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Always-a-lady!Bilbo, F/M, Female!Bilbo, Lingerie, because it was only matter of time, fem!Bilbo, staying faithful to this addiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shivi/pseuds/Shivi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Take From Me My Lace is so irresistible I couldn't be left out of the fanart madness.</p>
<p>Also because human!Bilba represents such a huge challenge for me and I'm sort of a failure in underwear design, THIS IS REALLY BIG FOR ME. So please ppl, be gentle ...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Naughty Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littleblackdog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleblackdog/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Take From Me My Lace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/748520) by [pibroch (littleblackdog)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleblackdog/pseuds/pibroch). 



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much Pib dear, and as I've told you like a thousand times already, this really means a lot to me and to have your approval on this piece was such a big deal. Really, just thank you. Thank you for your feedback, thank you for your magnificent story, thank you for being such a sweetheart.
> 
> So, hope you like it!


	2. In Full Gear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woah that was fast.
> 
> Why are you so hard to draw Thorin. **WHY.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG YOU GUYS IS IT POSSIBLE THAT PEOPLE SO KIND AND SWEET LIKE YOU ACTUALLY EXIST IN THIS WORLD. ARE YOU GUYS REAL.
> 
> Ok, ok. I need to focus.
> 
> Just-- really you guys, this piece is dedicated to all the ones that usually comment on my works. But this in this ocassion I will give this as special thanks to _Kitrazzle_ and _MysteriousLittlePerson_. Your last comments on this fanart and in the DOaTI art left me in tears. Happy tears of course. 
> 
> I always give my 100% on all the art I do, and the feeling I get when someone notices all those little details in wich I worked so hard is the best thing that can ever happen. I cannot possibly even begin to describe how much your words mean to me. You make me wish I was better at what I do, you inspire me to do more art, you give me courage when I need it the most --You two had me grinning like a maniac for the last few days! Thank you thank you thank you a thousand times thank you.
> 
> I promise I'll give each and every of you the proper answers to all your comments (I'll take advantage of my last days of medical leave) I just thought that maybe you'll like this piece as a tiny snack before my replies.
> 
> PD: _Yes, I kept the pumps. I happen to own a pair, very similar to the ones Bilba is wearing and they are incredibly stable (for a 10 cm heel. THAT'S LIKE THE ANDES FOR ME) and soft and amazingly comfortable, so --sorry Kitrazzle dear, I'm stealing your line-- fuck you stilettos go die in a fire._
> 
> I hope you like it!


	3. Good Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A good stretch after a long night of sleep. 
> 
> Mornin' dear!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg you guys, once again I'm sneaking my art during classes, I don't know if somehow I'm too good at uploading this things without my teachers noticing it -or they are just daft like that. (because really, _I do not do subtle_ )
> 
> Anyways, I could not resist, and since I had an assignement on female anatomy, well, Bilba dear I USED YOU ONCE AGAIN. SORRY NOT SORRY.
> 
>  
> 
> **ALSO YOU PEOPLE I HAVE NOT READ YOUR MOST RECENT COMMENTS BUT I CAN SEE THAT MY DASHBOARD IS PACKED. I COULD KISS YOU ALL.**
> 
>  
> 
> _*rolls away to class and responsabilities*_


End file.
